red assassin adventure edited
by sonic06
Summary: I've edited this story because this was my first attempt at a story and admittedly it was kind a shity so I changed it a bit add new chapters


The red assassin adventures

Chapter 1

One warm night in the country sides of ferelden red assassin was on a walk when he ran into some royal guards of the off the coast of saladon then a tall dark man walked by his name was Krados. general of the saladon army "you assassin we've been watching your skill in battle how about you join our assassin units of are army" asked Krados "why would I join someone I don't even know" replied red assassin "we could extensively improve your training" explained Krados "am skilled enough" said red assassin "err we have doenuts" said one of the guards "seriously your trying to temp me with doenuts" said red assassin "what flavor" whispered red assassin "err chocolate" said the guard "darn my temptation for chocolate doenuts okay I'll go with you" said red assassin. So they sailed to the coast of saladon & red assassin settled in for the night.

Chapter 2

The next morning red assassin was late for training "assassin you late for training get up" yelled Krados "I'm late sorry I was eating chocolate doenuts last night with the guards" said red assassin he jump out of his bed & ran faster than a cheetah down the corridor "I thought he looked a bit fatter" said Krados. when he got to the training field he saw a green haired dude groping a red headed woman's boobs "what the fuck" said red assassin "ha ha the green haired person is Ron he's good with a staff but is a major pervert & the woman who just got groped is maharu if you do something that piss's her off your going to wish you never did she's very good with daggers & very fast". explained Krados "Ron" said maharu "yes maharu" replied Ron "IM SENDING YOUR ASS TO HELL" yelled maharu "maharu stop now" yelled Krados "sorry sir" replied maharu.

Chapter 3

As Krados got everything started for training red assassin got to know Ron & maharu "Ron i'm still going to kick the crap out of you later" said maharu "do you two hate each other or something" asked red assassin "no we do this every day" said Ron & maharu. "right everyone find a battle partner" said Krados Ron & red assassin went up against each other "okay new dude let's see what you got" said Ron "okay" replied red assassin "AAAHHHH not the face not there AAAAHHH he's hitting me with my own staff don't hit me there AAAHHHH crap uncle uncle" squealed Ron Krados & maharu were bog eyed "that's gonna leave a mark or 200" said maharu.

Chapter 4

Red assassin was in the library learning about saladon when he started reading about the five elder gems 2 are rumored to be on the planet of seran 1 in ferelden 1 in haskilia & 1 in saladon it says with all five in the right hands the world will flourish into a new era But in the wrong hands will lead to ultimate chaos. there was a yell in the throne room Krados just murdered the king & when red assassin saw it he felt like he just took a picture of it Krados was wearing whole black armor "so you caught me I am Darkos Krados was just a cover now the kingdom will bow to my power" said Darkos. All the soldiers were blacked out & turned into shadows of their former self's "shit" said red assassin.

Chapter 5

"Go kill everyone here the red assassins mine" said Darkos the shadows ran into Ron & maharu & were disintegrated "why do you want to fight me Darkos" said red assassin "so I can see your blood spill like I saw your parents blood spill" replied Darkos. red assassin had a flashback of a dark figure killing his parents "you dam sodding basted ill tear out your black ice heart you son of a bitch" yelled red assassin "that all you got" said Darkos everyone in the area of the saladon castle area was sent flying out & a spiral of darkness defended it "dam, it all" said red assassin.

Chapter 6

Red assassin Ron & maharu were the only ones there "ow this hurts more then when Red Assassin over there kicked my ass" complained Ron "so how do we get back in" Said maharu "i don't know but maybe we should deal with the shadow over there first" said Red assassin. "i am the devils shadow armed & armored I will destroy you Ron" said devils shadow "all right then bring it on" said ron. As Ron & devils shadow battled part of the devils human form showed he noticed & went to Darkos to have it restored.

Chapter 7

The three went off in search of the elder gems Ron went to Saren maharu went to haskilia & red assassin went to ferelden Ron appeared in Saren to find himself surrounded by women "I'VE GOT AN IDEA" said Ron he went and groped every woman in the pool "this paradise have I died & gone to heaven" said Ron. maharu had just made it to haskilia on boat "now if I was an elder gem where would i be ha maybe the queen of ilumina will know" said maharu she ran to the queen of iluminas quarters "ha I knew you would have the elder gem" said maharu she took the gem & ran back to the boat. Red assassin had just made it to ferelden he went searching in Denerim but he forgot he was wanted dead or alive there "stand down assassin your surrounded" said a guard "who would like to buy a rare gem" announced the merchant. Red assassin jumped up on to the merchant tent went down and took the elder gem "thanks for the elder gem" said red assassin so he ran back to the boat.

Chapter 8

Maharu & red assassin were back in saladon But Ron wasn't "hey where's ron" asked maharu "let's go to Saren" replied red assassin. maharu & red assassin had made it to Saren to see Ron surrounded by naked women "Ron you were meant to be searching for elder gems not cozening up with women you dam sodding pervert" yelled maharu "I found one in Sarens biggest bath" Replied Ron. Red assassin dragged ron by his ear & the three went searching for the last elder gem.

Chapter 9

The three friends found themselves in a cave they saw a bear with claws the cuddly killers "hey that thing has the elder gem get it" yelled Ron he started beating the crap out of the cuddly killer "that leaves one more elder gem" said red assassin. the three flashed back to saladon castle to see devils shadow "you got bigger from the last time I kicked your ass" said Ron but to a split second reaction the devils shadow knocked all three of them out & stole the elder gems "thanks for doing my masters work" said devils shadow.

Chapter 10

Devils shadow walked to Darkos & gave him the 4 elder gems because Darkos had the fifth one "now I can bring forth my ultimate power I am now super Darkos now dark mecha dragon awaken" said Darkos. the Dark mecha dragon roared as loud as a volcano erupting Darkos boarded the dark mecha dragon & set out his rain of tearra on saladon ferelden saren & haskilia "what the hell is that thing" said ron, maharu & red assassin when the dark mecha dragon flew out of the castle "wait he's not just going for saladon he's going for ferelden saren & haskilia to we have to protect the other place's first" said red assassin "okay I'll go to saren ron you go to haskilia & red assassin you go to ferelden" said maharu.

Chapter 11

Maharu set off to saren to see most of it set on fire she saw her live long rival gorgon there "I thought I killed you years ago gorgon but you just come back" said maharu "I serve darkos the real king of this world" said gorgon. Gorgon charged at maharu then maharu smoothly dodged the attack and kneed gorgon in the stomach. Maharu saw that gorgon was bleeding she looked down and saw there was hidden knife on her knee "oh forgot that was there" said maharu. "I will be back and destroy you maharu" said gorgon then she flashed off saren and everything turned back to normal. Everything was silent "three cheers to our hero" said miharu everyone cheered for maharu as she left saren.

Chapter 12

Ron had just docked in haskilia to see an army of shadows walking towards him "hmm do you really think am scared of a couple hundred shadows" said Ron confidently he charged up a sphere of lightning fire water and earth and it got even bigger as he charged it up "go to hell" yelled ron. The ground shot up 3 feet in the air lava burst out of the ground then there was a lightning blast from out of the ground then water piled over the lava and the shadows were concealed in a dome of rock ron opened a hole at the top of the rock dome. "Alright since this rock dome is in the way" said Ron he put his hand over the hole and it shined a bright light and all the shadows died.

Chapter 13

Red assassin got to ferelden the whole of Denerim was corrupted by shadow magic "the place I was living almost destroyed I'm not gonna let it happen" said red assassin he saw super darkos killing all the guards that attacked him "hmm I'll keep Denerim as my back yard" said darkos "not while I live darkos" said red assassin. They charged at each other and red assassin punched darkos straight across the face "you little basterd" said darkos red assassin drew a knife and threw it at darkos he turned into a cloud of darkness. Since darkos had gone Denerim turned back to normal then red assassin left.

Chapter 14

On the battle field Ron made his final confutation with the devil's shadow "I've had enough of you devil's shadow your life ends here today" Said Ron. Ron stabbed the devils shadow straight in the stomach then a bright light flashed along the staff the devils shadow had turned back to his human form. "dad all this time you've been a armored shadow" said Ron "Seems so but let's kick some ass" said rons father. In another area of the battle field Maharu ran into her rival Gorgon again "you dare show your face in front of me again I'll destroy you this time" said maharu so they went into their final showdown "I'm going to rip your heart out" yelled gorgon maharu took her dagger in hand & pierced straight threw her armor. "that's revenge settled" said maharu she took her dagger out of gorgons corpse & went out to help Ron & and his father.

Chapter 15

Red assassin had made it to the castle to see super Darkos there "so you've gotten uglier but let's see if you fight any better you basted" said red assassin "you will die red assassin" replied super Darkos. so they went into a battle red assassin drew his sword & slashed straight threw Super Darkos armor "dam you let's see how you are with heights". said darkos he flew to the dimension of astral chaos "how do i get up there" said red assassin he picked up the 5 elder gems they helped him up to the dimension of astral chaos. "Time for you to taste the power of the dark mecha dragon" yelled Darkos the dark mecha dragon arose to the platform Darkos got in to the dark mecha dragon. red assassin pulled out his katana "what the legendry kalasdan katana that's been lost for century's" said Darkos Red assassin held his katana in the air & the elder gems swirled around the sword then a blinding light flashed from the blade it had turned into the most powerful sword in the universe "no one's gonna care if you die Darkos & I'm going to enjoy killing you your past present & future ends here today prepare to die Darkos" yelled red assassin.

Chapter 16

The dark mecha dragon was now mobilized & a giant purple laser was fired at the platform red assassin slashed it & it went flying back at the dragon "take this red assassin" yelled Darkos red assassins sword started glowing "this is it my unforgivable past" yelled red assassin he jumped off the platform & stabbed the dark mecha dragon who was 10 feet from the platform. then his sword reached maximum power & the dark mecha dragon exploded red assassin landed on the platform Darkos came flying down & hit the floor. "no how is this possible I had the most ultimate power & I was defeated impossible" said Darkos " I told you no one's going to care if you die" Said red assassin as he stabbed his sword into Darkos's throat & kicked him off the edge of the platform.

Last Chapter

The battle was over & red assassin floated down from the dimension of astral chaos "it's over guys time for this world to enter a new era" said red assassin. so he plunged his sword into the ground maharu returned to her home in haskilia red assassin went to ferelden & ron went with maharu rons dad stayed in saladon they went their separate ways & would meet up another time


End file.
